Mr Big
by mrsdoasyouwouldbedoneby
Summary: What happens when Ronon and Jennifer have a disagreement? Complete smut. Ronon dex and Jennifer Keller pairing.


**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: I have to warn you that this is is complete smut._

It's been a week already and they haven't made up yet. She doesn't even remember what it was they fought about. She's sick and tired of this thing between them. They still sleep together in the same bed, and they still spoon, but in the morning, for a week now, they pull away from each other.

She's had it. Time to take matters in her own hands.

She goes to their closet and grabs a box from the top shelf. A box of things she thought she had to throw away because she didn't need them anymore. She's glad that she kept putting it off. Opening the box, she rummages through it and pulls out Mr. Big. Her rabbit. It had gotten her through many lonely sleepless nights. And tonight it will help her in more ways than one.

Stripping herself naked she lays on their bed and spreads her legs. She thinks about him to start as she rubs her clitoris. When she's damp she touches the tip of her vibrator to her pussy. She flinches as she thrusts it in her. She's not wet enough, but that's okay. She thrusts the shaft in and out but it's not working. It isn't getting her off as it used to. Damn him! Damn him! Damn! Damn! Damn!

She tries again, her other hand caressing her breasts. She hears a sound in the next room. It's the door to their quarters. It's him. She can hear him pacing around in the living room. Probably trying to find something to do to avoid coming in here since he knows she's already home. He makes it a point to know her schedule.

The thought of him being in the next room gives fuel to the fire that she had started. The act of getting caught thrills her and brings her over the edge. She lets go of herself and screams.

In just a few seconds the door to their room swishes open and he comes barging in. It pleases her to see that instead of being angry and accusing her of being with someone else his face only registers fear and worry.

When he sees her sprawled on the bed looking flushed from her orgasm. His expression changes from scared to shock to lust. He moves to the side of the bed and pulls the vibrator from her hand. He puts it up to his nose and takes a whiff of it. She sees the front of his pants twitch. He looks at her then, and throws the dildo over his shoulders, and it lands in the waste basket behind him.

Jennifer pushes herself up on her elbows and stares at him intently. He pulls her against him, threads his fingers through her hair and lowers his head and ravishes her mouth. His tongue plunges inside and tangles with her tongue. Pulling her hair, he trails kisses down her jaw to her neck and then covers one breast with his mouth.'

She grabs at his shoulders for support and then pulls his shirt over him. Her nails lightly scratching his neck as she makes her way down to the front of his pants. She rubs his almost stiffened cock and then snakes her way inside, cupping him. Pulling and tugging and circling the tip of, feeling a bit of pre-cum escape.

Growling, he sticks two fingers in her. She gasps and then comes quickly. "Oh God!" She screams. He stops her from falling back onto the bed with his arm supporting her back. Her hands start to fumble with his pants. He helps her take his clothes off. Pretty soon he's as naked as she is. Jennifer holds his cock in her hands, pushing up and down and squeezing his balls gently.

He grunts in pleasure and then pushes her down the bed. Her legs dangling over the edge. Kneeling in front of her, he spreads her legs and rubs her thighs, brushing against her tingling shaved pussy. She's beautiful. The first time he saw her vagina up close he almost couldn't contain himself.

His head dips down, and he licks her. She gasps. He sticks two fingers in her again as he covers her sex with his mouth, sucking lightly at first and then faster until he can feel her nub harden. He plunges his tongue in her vagina and rubs her clitoris. His tongues swirls inside her and he can taste her sweet juice gushing out of her and onto his tongue. Her hands or on his head as she desperately pushes his face against her. She lets out another scream.

After only a second from her orgasm he stands up and thrusts inside her wet canal. "Oh shit!" He says, closing his eyes in delight. He forces himself to hold back as he thrusts his hardness in and out of her softness. Her hips lift up from the bed as she meets his thrust with her own, offering herself to him. Her thighs slapping against his. He bends over her and lifts her thighs over his shoulders. His cock brushes against her g-spot at that angle and she cries out. "Faster! Harder!" She demands. He grunts his agreement and buries himself to the hilt. Grinding against her, his rhythm escalating. Her hands clutch the sheets beneath her, as if to hold on for dear life. He pushes his manhood in her for one last time. And they scream each others' names.

"Jennifer!"

"Ronon!"

Spilling his seed in her, mingling with her juice. He pulls her against him and moves them up onto the middle of the bed. He brushes her hair away from her face. "I'm sorry." They both say at the same time."

"I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you too, Ronon" She answers.

He lays down on her side and nuzzles her neck and falls asleep.

_Thank you Mr. Big_. She thinks to herself as she looks towards the waste basket.

**The End.**


End file.
